Files may be automatically processed, such as via a script or program. Such files may contain rows with different characteristics for which the script should be prepared, but may not be prepared. This is undesirable. What is needed is a system and method that can show a user rows of a file that are similar to many rows in the file and rows in the file that are dissimilar to many rows in the file.